Entre sueños describo
by Hikary Michan
Summary: "Te mire y me enamore, me besaste y por una noche entera me desvele, me dijiste TE AMO y por eso nunca te dejare."...Cosas inexplicables pasan en el corazón, el amor es de dos seres donde uno siempre perderá...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí nuevamente trayendo un fic que publique hace poco tiempo en MY, busco opiniones buenas, malas, destructivas y constructivas, espero que les sea de su agrado; sin nada más que decir...a leer.

**ENTRE SUEÑOS DESCRIBO **

_**Capítulo I**_

**[Pov Midorikawa]**

"_**Mi amor...quiero que te enteres, traté de entender el contexto intente dar por olvidado aquello que he anhelado a tu lado, de lo mucho que te he querido, pero solo me queda ilusiones falsas de un cariño no correspondido"**_

[***]

Tu llegada a la Academia Alien abrió en mi cierto interés en conocerte; tu fría apariencia, tus hermosos ojos jades y tu sonrisa cautivaron mi corazón. Te abriste paso entre la multitud todos admirados te dirigían una que otra sonrisa y otros solo envidia note en sus rostros, yo aun sin experiencia cursaba el primer año en allí y tú ya cursabas tercero, eras mayor pero aun así no me importo...

-Mido, ya lo viste — menciono mi acompañante - No lleva ni un día y ya es más famoso que gangnam style— bromeo, buscando en mi alguna reacción pero nada no pasó nada

-¡Sí!, Fubuki debo irme...tengo clases — apresure mi caminar sin darle tiempo a mi compañero de responderme, quería ver lo que haría lo vi llegar muy cerca de un árbol de cerezos se recuesta en la corteza del árbol entre cierra sus ojos parece que se queda dormido, aunque no por mucho tiempo alguien más llega a su encuentro, es Mamoru Endo quien amablemente te extiende su mano pero él lo ignora, es cuando alguien me toma por sorpresa del hombro, haciendo que nervioso grite pero su mano me lo impide.

-Mido, no grites soy Suzuno, hace más de quince minutos que toco el timbre nos castigaran sino llegamos — quita su mano de mi boca y me agarra del brazo empezando a correr, al estar cerca de clases me di cuentas que había perdido algo importante.

-No puede ser perdí mi tarea, ahora el profesor me castigara — me exalto, sin saber que él estaba tras nuestro estaba el con una seria mirada.

-Esto debe ser tuyo — menciona moviendo el objeto entre sus manos para dármelo - Eres un mocoso muy distraído — se retira ignorando las disculpas que yo hacía, sonrió, tanto así que mi amigo se burla

- Eres un retrasado, deberías tener más cuidado y no espiar a la gente— menciona para entrar a clases - Hiroto es su nombre — se adelanta yo lo sigo

"_**Pena, sentí en mi alma, estoy vagando como una sombra en medio de miradas indiferentes que solo se ríen de la desgracia de otros, vaya que mala suerte tiene uno al pensar que fuiste tan cobarde de decir lo que sentías, de decir lo que pensabas, arrastre mis pasos sin rumbo horas tras horas, pase las noche, las mañanas las tardes sin ti todos no tiene esperanza maldita sea el momento en el que fue demasiado tarde mi reacción al decir lo que yo sentía".**_

[***]

Intente más de mil veces darle las gracias pero es tan difícil ubicarlo, cuando creo poder hacerlo el simplemente desaparece, es popular demasiado diría yo miles de chicas lo siguen como si fuese lo más impresionante que hayan visto, Hiroto solo las ignora.

-Tengo una pregunta — hablo observando detenidamente a mis acompañantes - ¿Porque Hiroto siendo tan popular no tiene novia?

-Porque no le gustan ellas, míralas son arrastradas — reclama molesto Nagumo - Yo estoy disponible y nadie me sigue—

-Nadie se metería con un tonto como tú—menciona tranquilamente Suzuno que clava su vista en mi - Mido acaso ... — muy nervioso intenta hablar pero yo solo escapo, dando escusas de haber olvidado algo, camino para irme a casa la mayoría de estudiantes ya se había marchado y hoy yo debía volver solo no quería que me preguntara Suzuno algo de lo cual estoy confundido, sin pensar he llegado al lugar donde alguna vez hace más de dos meses lo vi recargado en el árbol de cerezo, no entiendo lo que hago no sé lo que me pasa retrocedo unos pasos pero choco con alguien, desearía que no hubiese sido Hiroto

-Disculpa, me distraje — rasque mi cabeza disculpándome por mi atrevimiento de haber llegado hacia allí, él no dice nada solo toca mi cabeza

- No te preocupes — bufa, sonriente el me mira y yo hago lo mismo - Niño distraído es tarde vete a tu casa —se aleja de mí, para sentarse en aquel árbol.

-Hiroto-san — menciono - Quería darle las gracias ya que no he tenido la oportunidad de dárselas en el momento indicado — el me mira ignorando lo que había dicho

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? — pregunta sacando de sus bolsillos unos lentes para ponérselos

-¿Eh? Me llamo Ryuuji Midorikawa— menciono ya más tranquilo

-Eres un tipo muy extraño, pero agradable —

Me quede viéndole por unos minutos, hasta que noche se avecino, él se había quedado dormido tal vez por lo cansado que estaba, dude en despertarlo pero era demasiado tarde como para dejarlo solo.

-Disculpe, Hiroto -san, es tarde y debe irse a su casa — el no parece importarle, solo se levanta y camina dejándome atrás, gira a verme y sonríe

-Oye, te me quedaras viendo o esperas que te mande una carta de invitación — no dije nada, solo atiene a sonreírle para seguirlo llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, no había nadie eso me daba miedo, el saca su móvil y marca varios números esperamos pocos minutos hasta que un auto negro hizo su aparición el sube primero - Vamos sube te llevare a tu casa — en trayecto ambos no hablamos de nada, el solo se limita a jugar con su móvil

-Puedo preguntarle algo Hiroto -san — digo, el me mira haciendo que me ponga más nervioso -Escuche que usted está propuesto para ser el presidente del club estudiantil —

- Si eso también lo escuche, pero eso de la política no es lo mío—respondió, acomodándose en el espaldar del asiento, comenzamos desde ese momento a hablar, a tal que lo considero mi amigo...

"_**No me importa que tus días sean para otro, y a mí me quede solo instantes. Me importas tú. Solo se; importa mi soledad dedicada a ti, no quiero interponerme entre mi amistad por ti y el amor que he prometido ocultar tras mi falsa e hipócrita sonrisa que doy cada vez que estas con él". **_

[***]

Los días pasaron y claro yo quería permanecer a su lado, era agradable estar con el compartir el silencio, solo miradas eso bastaba, mis amigos se dieron cuenta de mi cambio y no es para menos, todos los días muestro una alegre sonrisa y hasta mi mirada por lo que escuche ha cambiado

-Midorikawa podemos hablar — se dirige hacia mi Suzuno al cual parece preocupado

-¿Sucede algo? —pregunto más que interesado

-Has estado actuando extraño estos días, sucedió algo— dude instantes en decirle pero hable de Hiroto, la actitud agradable que compartía conmigo - Entonces Hiroto Kira, ¿Te gusta? —

-Sí, pero no puedo decir nada porque aún no se si el... — iba a complementar, pero la expresión de Suzuno cambio era de molestia no dijo nada solo camino en dirección contraria, tal vez había dicho algo que no le agradaba.

La hora del receso había llegado y como acostumbraba llegue al patio trasero de la escuela donde estaba ya Hiroto, leía un libro apenas me vio sonrió, haciendo un gesto para que me siente a su lado. Hablamos la gran parte fue tonterías hasta lo que hicimos cinco minutos antes de salir de clases, reímos, si ambos lo hicimos su dulce voz se mezclaba con el viento entraba a mis oídos como la más dulce melodía que haya escuchado, entonces el hablo:

-Midorikawa quiero decirte algo...pero creo que será mañana— menciono, posando una de sus manos por mi hombros, me tense ante el gesto lo mire el permanecía sereno, por un instante sentí que ambos nos correspondíamos, pero la sirena anunciando que había concluido el receso se hizo presente, se despidió de mi con la mano para perderse por la sombras de los árboles, no dije nada y no lo haría hasta estar seguro de que el también sintiera lo mismo...

[******]

Ese día desperté, maldigo aquel día en que me levante de la cama y contento fui a buscarte por la escuela, aunque sabía que tú estarías en aquel lugar donde compartimos de todo, hoy estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía...

-Hiro, mira lo que traje hoy para...—mencione al momento que quede en shock completamente, Suzuno estaba abrazado de él, ocultaba su cara pero note su hipócrita sonrisa...intente retroceder, pero permanecí estático en ese lugar.

-Midorikawa...— susurro al verme se separó de mi amigo y camino hacia mi toco mi rostro pero solo lo esquive.

-Mido...— se acercó Suzuno en actitud triunfante y tomo la mano de Hiroto - Hiro y yo salimos desde hace no mucho y hoy ya hemos formalizado — concluye viendo mi sorprendida cara, dude por instantes salir de allí, no me sentía a gusto, voltee lentamente dándoles la espalda.

-Me alegro por ustedes, Hiroto, cuide bien de Suzuno — pronuncie apenas ya que sentí un nudo en la garganta -Debo irme... — camine rápidamente, ignorando el hecho de Hiroto me estaba llamando.

Cuando estaba demasiado lejos, empecé a correr mis ojos derramaban lágrimas, caí innumerables veces al suelo pero me levantaba como pude a tal punto que tengo lastimadas mis manos y rodillas. Todo me va mal, todo ignorando el hecho que a pesar de que Suzuno sabía que Hiro me gustaba lo ignoro pero no le culpo de mi mala suerte, me culpo a mí de no haberle expresado lo que sentía por el...

"_**Las ilusiones van desapareciendo, el romance se está extinguiendo, los detalles son estupideces y las palabras de amor son tomadas como cursilería por mucha gente".**_

**¿Qué les pareció?, este fic es parte de algo similar que me paso y bueno lo termine escribiendo para así desfogarme, actualizare cada sábado como hoy así que nos veremos pronto Bye ^^!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola ^^! nuevamente aquí para publicar un nuevo capitulo de este fic...sin mas a leer.**_

_**ENTRE SUEÑOS DESCRIBO**_

_**Capitulo II**_

"_**Me aisló refugiando la esperanza en un abismo sin piso. Me he enfermado día tras día. Tengo herida el alma y el verte solo me calma. Pero no me sana..."**_

Salí de la escuela mientras corro sin rumbo no quiero que me vean así, note que el recorrido para casa era corto y así es como llegue allí sabiendo que recibiría una reprimenda por salir de la escuela. El silencio de esta me anuncio que no hay nadie, eso me tranquiliza. Llegue a mi habitación entre trompicones y una vez dentro cierro la puerta con seguro, no deseo que nadie me moleste.

Pronuncie su nombre de nuevo mis ojos reaccionan ante ello. Nuevamente estoy llorando...

Recargo mi rostro hacia la ventana de mi habitación y noto las primeras estrellas que hacen su aparición la oscuridad me indica que me la he pasado encerrado varias horas, estoy tranquilo decido no pensar en lo ocurrido, escucho la voz de mi madre llamarme era seguro que se habría dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Mamá, ya voy... — respondí, trato de actuar como siempre, llegue al piso inferior donde me esperaba no solo mi madre sino también estaba Hiroto junto a...su novio.

-Mido, olvidaste tu mochila en clases y decidimos traértela — hablo Suzuno quien en sus manos tenía mis cosas, Hiroto quien no dice nada trata de comprender mi extraño comportamiento. Empiezo a reír.

-No debieron molestarse, Diam la traería — mentí, aun sabiendo que no me creerían

-¿Hiromu? — Pregunto extrañado Hiroto - Cuando salimos el no dijo nada —

-¡¿En serio?! Ese desgraciado lo olvido — sin darle tiempo a responderme, tome mis cosas y subí a mi habitación nuevamente - ¿Ah? gracias pero no debieron venir aquí—concluí subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para tumbar nuevamente mi cuerpo en la cama y olvidar sus hermosos ojos.

Son más de las dos de la mañana estoy despierto no puedo conciliar el sueño se me hace difícil hacerlo cada vez que recuerdo tu rostro.

"_**Las heridas con el tiempo sanaran. Ya no estaré solo, ni triste es más ya no estaré contigo..."**_

Tratar de ocultar lo que sientes es doloroso. Trate en lo posible de alejarme de él no solo por lo que yo quería sino por las indirectas que ha hecho Suzuno últimamente pero no puedo ya que cuando me propuse dejar de verlo, mi mente se resiste a hacerlo...

- Diablos, otra vez aquí — cierro mis puños para golpear la corteza del aquel árbol, lo único que logro es que caigan algunos pétalos.

-¿Midorikawa? ¡Viniste!— pronuncio Hiroto a mis espaldas

-Hiroto-san, me adentre porque creí ver algo — hable de manera casi natural sin expresión alguna en lo que decía.

-Porque mucha formalidad conmigo, no lo entiendo —

-Eres mi superior — anuncio caminando, para dejarlo tras mío

-Midorikawa... ¿acaso ya no eres mi amigo? — fue lo más doloroso que había escuchado el solo me consideraba "solo un amigo".

-Claro...que lo somos, pero por ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo para conversar así que... — pensé en pronunciar *adiós para siempre* pero el verlo hace que desista de esa idea y de ese sentimiento... - Se vienen los exámenes semestrales y debo estudiar bastante — concluí notando claramente que él no me cree

_**Tu felicidad se volvió parte de mi tristeza del dolor que llevo en mi cuerpo no quiero decir que me han herido pero hoy se lo que es sufrir lo que dolor lo que es agonía. En mi mente divagaba "No le importas" al ver lo que me había hecho sin contemplación "Solo eres una anécdota en su vida"**_

Es así como tal como lo habíamos hablado no hace mucho ocurrió el llego a ser el presidente del club estudiantil... y todo había cambiado.

Todo había cambiado y yo también lo hice trate de reemplazar ese sentimiento de culpa por uno de hipocresía en algunas veces intente odiar a Hiroto por lo afortunado que era.

Mi jugada no me duro mucho ya que Diam un buen amigo de mi infancia noto ese cambio y me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Diam, no quiero interponerme en el camino de Hiro, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de el — solloce a pesar de que prometí no hacerlo pero rompí mi promesa

- Debes hacerlo por muy doloroso que sea trata de recuperarte anímicamente —

-Me niego a perderlo, ¡no puedo ser tan fuerte!... lo que siento — recargue mi cabeza en el pupitre ocultando mi rostro de mi consejero - Yo lo quiero...a pesar de lo ocurrido...lo quiero — el me mira, está preocupado.

-Entonces ve díselo — trata de animarme, pero recordar que Suzuno está a su lado desisto completamente de esa idea.

Suzuno la persona de la cual no tengo mucho que decir volvió cada día de mi vida en una pesadilla...no negare que lo hace bien en ocasiones en las que por asares del destino Hiro y yo nos encontramos el aparece instantáneamente y sin darme cuenta me aleja más de él.

"_**Me importas tú. Solo importa mi soledad dedicada a ti, no quiero amargarte ni estorbarte. Si fuera así házmelo saber...juramos lealtad, pero en fin una parte se cumplió. No te culpo"**_

Hoy se lleva a cabo la fiesta de Nagumo, quien aprovecho la ausencia de sus padres para hacerlo, estoy aquí a pesar de que no me gustan este tipo de fiestas, pero Diam me dijo que estaría bien un poco de diversión y claro yo acepte

-Te lo dije si no venias te perderías esto—

-No le veo lo interesante — carcajeo, llevando a mi boca el jugo de naranja que había tomado de la mesa, muy cerca de nosotros esta Suzuno sin la compañía de Hiroto, los rumores de una fuerte discusión se corrieron por toda la escuela y no es porque me importe solo que se me hizo raro.

Me acerco sin que se den cuenta hacia Suzuno, quien está con un grupo de sus nuevos amigos, hablan de Hiroto y su pésima relación no creía que les fuera tan mal.

Estando cerca siento que alguien fuertemente me jala del brazo conduciéndome entre la multitud no distingo bien de quien se trata por la oscuridad y las luces parpadeantes del lugar.

Ya afuera distingo de quien se trata, y con emoción en mis palabras le llamo por su nombre

-¡Hiroto!— exclame, el me mira con ternura y sonríe

-Hola Mido-chan — responde soltándome de su agarre - ¿Cuánto tiempo?— distingo la hermosa noche y las estrella. Su linda sonrisa se mezcla con estas

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo— dije sin preámbulos "tres largos meses en lo que no deje de pensar en ti", gira hacia mí y me mira

-Midorikawa...quiero compartir algo — pidió, mostrando su dulce mirada...

"_**No me avergüenzo aun espero que nunca te enteres de lo que realmente es una fantasía, parte de un sueño más que un sueño una pesadilla"**_

-Hace no mucho conocí a alguien que considero especial — suspiro lentamente - Su voz, su sonrisa y su mirada es agradable —

Atento y tratando de no mirarlo desvié mi cabeza al lado contrario, sabía que con el tiempo se olvidaría no solo de nuestra amistad y era lo mejor.

- Y... ¿Esa persona lo quiere? — pregunte, me deje en claro que para Hiro yo solo era su amigo

-No estoy seguro pero... — giro directamente hacia mí - Sé que me quiere aunque trata de no demostrarlo, lo oculta tras una falsa mascara de hipocresía. —

Lo mire y tan pronto el dejo de hablar yo pensé en retirarme había llegado la hora en la que debía volver a casa...

-Debo irme — adentrándome nuevamente hacia la fiesta para despedirme de mis amigos... cuando siento como sus brazos me aprisionan impidiéndome caminar

-¿Me quieres? — interrogo con tristeza y dulzura, en un momento estando paralizado mi corazón quería contestar que ¡SI! que desde que lo conocí lo quiero y amo con locura que los días y noches he deseado compartir mi cariño con él, pero recordar que esta con Suzuno yo solo respondí.

- No. — desvié mi mirada entrecerrando mis ojos de para no fijarme en los suyos, pero nuevamente caigo ante ese hechizo

-Mientes, Midorikawa. — el gira mi cuerpo y quedo frente a el

-Yo...yo no miento es la verdad — mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón ruega que me crea y se aleje de mi lado pero no lo hace, el aún me mantiene entre sus brazos.

-Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes...no habrías cambiado—

-No diga tonterías — lo empuje librándome de su agarre empezando a reír - No cambie soy el mismo—

- ¿Porque cambiaste?...no solo me ignoras tratas en lo posible en alejarme de tu vida — su voz quebrada y casi ronca hace que solo pregunte

-¿Y Suzuno que? — el se quedo mudo ante mis palabras después de ser analizadas el no dijo nada. -No debí haber dicho eso, debo irme... — camine rápidamente el jalo de mi brazo fuertemente y lo atrajo hacia él, lo mire esperando lo que me lo que le iba a decir.

Pero...

Sus labios atraparon los míos, lo funden en un dulce beso que me tomo por sorpresa, ¿No sé qué hacer? ¿No sé cómo reaccionar?, él se separa. Mis labios titubeantes desean sentir nuevamente los suyos. Me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y sin darle tiempo a que hable salí rápidamente del lugar.

"_**Mi más bello amor imposible. Te are sentir la vida, dirás mi nombre en una noche loca, me extrañaras cuando estés en sus brazos. Sin que puedas controlar tus sentimientos, me amaras sin querer."**_

...

Esperando que les haya gustado me despido, espero sus comentarios.

Nos vemos Bye ^^!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola nuevamente...día de actualización espero que les gusto agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, si más a leer...**

**Entre sueños describo**

**Capitulo - III**

"_**Perdón si te ofendo si en este momento me herido nuevamente pero es lo que quiero. Una vida de ti lejos"**_

Otra vez estoy huyendo, Hiroto me sigue una vez fuera de la fiesta necesitaba respirar aire fresco y olvidar lo que había pasado, está cerca mío y no deja de verme. Me giro a verlo y él se acerca y me abraza me sentí extraño por el gesto e instintivamente lo rodeo con mis brazos y lo pego más hacia mí.

-No te vayas — murmuro Hiroto con gesto risueño - Midorikawa, permíteme pasar estas horas junto a ti — sabía que lo decía pensando en Suzuno y yo solo era un reflejo - ¡No me dejes! — sentí su respiración cerca mío, yo no podía permitirlo no quiero ver que alguien sufre por mi causa.

-No puedo hacerlo...no traicionaría a un amigo — trate de aplacar mis sentimientos tras una falsa sonrisa, pero otra vez mi corazón se resiste hacerlo, el no parece querer hacer caso a lo que digo, el me mira espera cualquier reacción mía...

-¿Me quieres? — me volvió a preguntar

-No te quiero... — murmuro, el me abraza nuevamente más fuerte después de esto, me alejo fijándome en sus ojos - Te amo... y pediré todos los días porque me olvides — el sorprendido me mira no entiende a lo que me refiero pero aun así considero que es lo mejor - Te amo Hiroto — deslizo mi palma sobre su rostro la toma entre las suyas y la besa.

Pasamos un tiempo indefinido mirándonos dulcemente compartí con él lo que me decía mi corazón.

- Midorikawa... ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Porque intentas separarme de ti? —

-Diam, me espera — forcejee con el mintiendo solo para irme de su lado -Me castigaran se me hizo demasiado tarde — me altere más pero aun él no me dejaba -¡Por favor! — le roge.

Hiroto no dejaba de mirarme cuando del bolsillo de su pantalón saco su móvil el cual marco con muchos números, llamaba a alguien tal vez a su transporte pero ¡no!... estaba equivocado.

-Disculpe que lo llame a estas horas, pero se le hizo un poco tarde a Midorikawa y lo mejor será que mañana regrese no se preocupe cuidare de el — lo mire no entendí a quién llamo mencionando mi nombre - No te preocupes, Mido tus padres saben que hoy no iras — el entrelazo mi mano con la suya un gesto que había sido parte de mis ilusiones, caminamos hasta llegar a la orilla de un lago, en un momento el soltó mi mano.

-Quiero irme a casa — hable -Diam debe estar preocupado — camine muy poco ya que él me impidió el paso

- Quiero explicarte muchas cosas —

-Explicar que...puedes decirlo otro día hoy no, mis padres me mataran si no llego a casa — el me miro y en su rostro un gesto burlón se hizo presente.

-Hiromu me conto todo — dijo, estaba confundido pues no entendía nada - El día en que Suzuno entro a mi vida...tú me amabas en silencio y decidiste ocultarlo ¿Por qué? —

-...— el silenció se hizo presente, ignore la pregunta - ¿Y Suzuno? —

-No tuve nunca nada con el — me negó lo evidente cuando media escuela sabía que ellos estaban juntos por...interés.

- Es mejor que me vaya — tomo mi brazo deteniéndome en el acto.

-Puedes prometerme algo — no afirme ni negué, el toco mi rostro suavemente que sentí su calidez - Me esperaras —

-¿A qué te refieres? — estaba no solo confundido sino preocupado "se iría ¿A dónde? esperarlo... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

- Esperarías por mi hasta volver nuevamente a tu lado — la proposición que él me hacía no era clara para mi poco razonamiento - En poco días yo me iré al extranjero — dijo con nostalgia, sabía que lo hacía por dos motivos uno era su familia y el otro era seguramente yo.

Mis ojos me traicionan ante sus palabras, él se da cuenta.

-¿Es por eso que me besaste? — pregunte sin darle tiempo a que él se acerque

-Te equivocas Midorikawa no lo hice solo por eso — me rodeo con su brazos - Lo hice porque te quiero — me sorprendí ante su confesión entrecerré mis ojos para solo sentir su calidez.

-Entonces... ¡Adiós Hiroto! — murmure mientras me perdía entre un abrazo para sollozar la inmensa tristeza que esa despedida me provocaba...

"_**Me cuesta mucho aceptar la realidad, no es fácil, pero no tengo otra opción ¿o sí?, por que ame tanto tiempo, tus pasos, tu ira, tú verdad, tus sueños...Te amé."**_

Llegue a casa aunque exactamente no sé lo que paso después de haberme despedido de Hiroto, mis padres no están molestos es así que les pregunte como había llegado a casa, mamá me respondió que Hiroto me había traído hasta aquí y que hace no mucho se había ido, sentí tristeza porque esa noche fue la última en que lo pude ver y a pesar de que hoy es lunes no quiero ir a la escuela.

Camine sin ánimos hasta la estación para esperar el transporte que me llevaría a la escuela. Encontrándome con Suzuno del cual no quiero hablar, Hiromu y Nagumo en el camino, este último me pregunto a qué hora me había ido no le respondí exactamente ya que el automóvil negro en el que Hiroto iba a la escuela había sobre parado cerca nuestro, Suzuno como es de esperarse se acerca al auto pero Hiroto solo lo saluda y baja de este para acercarse hacia mí.

Sentí tristeza por lo que hacía pero a la vez alegría porque aun él no se iría de viaje.

-Buenos días Hiro-san — salude como de costumbre y el en gesto amable acaricio mi cabeza.

-Sube, te llevare a la escuela — ordeno suavemente, yo lo mire y negué.

-No puedo, iré con ellos — respondí juguetona mente empezando a caminar - Además quiero tomar el autobús — se burló de mi comportamiento e intento seguirme pero Suzuno se le aproximo.

-Si quieres puedes llevarme a mí — propuso Suzuno

-Está bien — dijo calmada mente - Sube — ambos caminaron hacia el auto, ante la atenta mirada de Diam y Nagumo quienes se sintieron desplazados - Hiromu, Nagumo pueden ir si desean — voltee ante el hecho de que iría hoy solo a la escuela pero aún más me contuve para no burlarme de la cara de Suzuno quien seguramente quería ir solo con Hiroto. Moví mis hombros y seguí caminando no me importaba lo que pasaba cuando escuche el motor del auto encenderse voltee y me fije ellos se habían ido, me habían dejado solo, suspire rendido, Hiroto lo había logrado.

- Días como este hubiese preferido quedarme a ver T.V — me hable a mí mismo

- No te considero tan flojo como para hacerlo — respondieron, note que alguien estaba cerca de mí

-Pensé que te habías ido — intente no verlo, ya que en su rostro una amplia sonrisa se había dibujado - Nos vemos luego — apresure mi caminata y el hizo lo mismo me sentía sofocado y a la vez complacido.

- Te parece si hoy no vamos a la escuela — comento y claramente respondí que "no" -Solo lo decía porque mañana ya no asistiré a clases — me detuve analizando que cuando él se marchara me sentiría solo, el también hizo lo mismo.

-Hagamos una cosa — dije, en el momento en que pensaba en él. - Solo por hoy te hare caso y hare lo que me digas sin refutarte—

Caminamos largo rato sin dirigirnos la palabra hasta que el agarro lentamente mi mano entrelazándola con la suya, no podía decirle nada por lo acordado.

-Hiroto... ¿A dónde te iras de viaje? —interrogue

-A Inglaterra — respondió con desgano y arrogancia

-E...eso queda muy lejos — le mire con nostalgia - Sera muchos años, sin verte —

-Te llamare, todos los días — menciono

- No quiero que lo hagas — intervine viéndole

-Lo hare — estuvimos jugando si el me llamaría o no hasta...

-Te dije que no —

-Como quieras — se encogió de hombros

-Me hablas como si fuésemos novios, cosa que no es así — el quedo quieto, choque con su espalda.

-Yo considero que lo somos — Respondió y ante ese hecho solo lo mire. - Y es solo por eso que estaré a tu lado — antes de poder responderle el acelero el paso empezando a correr junto a mí - Quiero que este día jamás se acabe — encontré en lo que decía sentimientos buenos que de seguro el sentía *yo también pienso lo mismo*

El resto del día nos la pasamos entrando a todo el lugar que a él le apetecía los cuales no eran de mi agrado: bibliotecas, museos, zoológicos y restaurantes de comida vegetariana pasaron por su mente supuse que Hiroto era un erudito para no saber divertirse intente burlarme de lo que hacía pero a lo contrario me causaba ternura.

-Es mi turno — hable cesando el aburrido recorrido, caminamos no mucho llegando a una dulcería -Hoy sabrás divertirte —

-Se divertirme — lo ignore y compre lo que observe en la vitrina, el no entendía lo que hacía solo me miraba - Te dará diabetes — cuando pague lo que había tomado salí del establecimiento.

-Tus estúpidos gustos no son agradables, no me gustan las verduras, mucho menos los libros y peor los fósiles — le aclare, el entendió mi posición - Aun tengo 14 y tú no comprendes lo que me gust... — sorpresivamente él me estaba besando.

-¿Algo más?, no te conozco es cierto — se separó, me reí por lo que decía - No le veo lo gracioso — me miro confundido

- Seamos sinceros esto no va funcionar, te iras lejos no quiero ilusionarme con esto así que por favor dejemos las cosas en claro — Evite por completo cruzar algún tipo de mirada con el -Así es mejor...

-No te olvidaría...volveré por ti — murmura, noto la dulzura en las mismas hace que me sienta aun peor pero es por el bien de nosotros -Lo prometo... — contemple nuevamente sus hermosos ojos y calle sin aceptar nada...

El día de hoy me levante temprano más de lo común, el desayuno no estaba preparado y mis padres aún no se habían levantado, cogí mi mochila y aunque hoy no era un día aburrido sentí que para mí si lo seria. Me sentía muy mal al recordar que Hiroto ya que el partiría en algunas horas, aunque él me pidió que estuviese con el cuándo abordara su vuelo, me resistí a hacerlo porque no quería que tenga un mal recuerdo mío, y por otro lado es porque Suzuno lo impediría.

-Mido, pensé que hoy no vendrías a clases - comento Fubuki a mis espaldas, no había notado que el había entrado al salón.

-¿Porque?- interrogue faltaba algo de cinco horas para que Hiroto se fuera de viaje y eso me angustiaba.

-Ayer no asististe y cuando pregunte, por qué faltaste Nagumo empezó a reírse y Suzuno solo permanecía molesto - había entendido parte de lo ocurrido ayer, Suzuno noto el aprecio de Hiroto hacia mí y tal vez no le gustaba.

Las clases empezaron y no dejaba de ver el reloj de la pared cada instante, Suzuno por su parte desviaba su mirada cada instante hacia mi tal vez hasta pensé que se estaba burlando de mi raro comportamiento.

Faltan tres horas...- murmure recordando a Hiroto no entendía porque el aún seguía en mis pensamientos. El timbre había empezado a sonar era el cambio de hora la mayoría de mis compañeros salen del salón el motivo era que el maestro de biología había faltado, al levantarme de mi lugar me dirigí hacia la ventana del salón y desde ahí notaba el árbol en el cual había conocido a Hiroto.

-si tanto lo quieres ¿Por qué no vas con él? - hablo nuevamente Fubuki y negué con la cabeza -Midorikawa, porque no vas a buscarlo y le dices que también lo esperaras - a pesar de las buenas intenciones de Fubuki, ignore su consejo y volví la vista hacia el árbol, aunque sin antes ver nuevamente el reloj...Dos horas y treinta minutos, me mordí el labio inferior e hice puños con mis manos para no desesperarme.

Fubuki renegó con mi actitud y regreso a su asiento, cosa que fue aprovechado por Suzuno para acercarse hacia mí.

-Eres alguien despreciable -comento con tono elevado de voz- Eres peor que Nagumo y Diam juntos, es por eso que Hiroto no te quiere - intento infringir una déspota sonrisa cuando yo respondí

-Soy mejor que tu - comente -Es cierto tal vez no me quiera pero aun así no le parezco alguien aburrido y manipulador - sugerí cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar al ver de quien era la llamada me quede sorprendido…

**Hasta aquí la conti espero que les haya gustado...Espero sus** **reviews.**

**Nos vemos Byee ^^!**


End file.
